D.A.B Smackdown: Thursday 17th January 2013
D.A.B Smackdown enterance plays Jim Blackson: Hello all you wonderfull fans, and welcome back to Thursday Night D.A.B Smackdown. Tonight we must embrace the fact that one of our most excellent Superstars has quit due an extremeley dangerious injury he had inflicted this week on Raw is War, and for that he has vacated his title however two other have stepped up for it Rachael Dijoo: hell yea, so just like Jim said that two people are going to step up for the belt tonight we will most probbaly mistness a new Champion, to rise out of the ashes of which WWE Champion CM Punk, has left, due to his own reasons, but for why he has left is understood and is entirley his own choice, so look forward, & enjoy the show WWE Champion CM Punk's enterance plays, he enters the arena in a wheel chair "WWE Champion CM Punk: as you may think this whole banadages and injury is just a lie, to be a excuse for me to leave D.A.B, well you're wong, you have allways been wrong, allways. Anyways as I am sure none of you know how this happened to me, I will show you some unfeatured footage that I had managed to catch from the securety camera in my locker room" WWE Champion CM Punk clicks on the controller, on the big screen is a video clip from his locker rooms ^Locker Room FlipBack^ WWE Champion CM Punk was sitting on the sofa watching some TV. Christopher Black slams the door opens, and flipps over the sofa he was sitting on, Chris grabbed the sofa and lobbed it at him, then grbaed a stool and beat him down with it, he then tied WWE Champion CM Punk to the cieling with a rope, and jumped of the stairs holding the other end, and pulled at WWE Champion CM Punk, his neck streached and he was knocked out cold, but then he was shot in both knees and kicked in the face. WWE Champion CM Punk was ambushed. ^Back to Segment^ "WWE Champion CM Punk: you see, that is what happened to me, a company like this is the best, and should have been able for a thing like that to even happen to anyone so for that reason I am retiring from D.A.B, and as you know I am the rightfull worthy Raw is War Champion, I am having to vacate my championship belt considering the fact that I am leaving, and the two to step up for my belt are, Heel Wolverine, and Nexus" Nexus' enterance plays, Nexus enters the arena Heel Wolverine's enterance plays, Heel Wolverine enters the arena "Heel Wolverine: I am here Nexus and WWE Champion CM Punk to have another oppertunity at winning that belt, I have allready lost twice to WWE Champion CM Punk, that shows what I man you really gotta be, but there is no chance In hell I am loosing to a dumb fatass like Nexus, he will get abolished by me, as I claim what is mine" "Nexus: wait one second, I am the fatass, erm haven't you seen me, becuase I am leen. And I am double the worst trouble than WWE Champion CM Punk, you might aswell for fit the fight and give me the belt without me breaking you, then taking the belt becuase If you want me to fight you then definatley, why I love to look for trouble infact thats my second name, Nexus Troubles" Heel Wolverine gut kicks nexus, and does a pedigree "WWE Champion CM Punk: let, the grand fight, over the Raw is War Campionship Belt, begin" Match 1: Heel Wolverine vs Nexus *Raw is War Championship title match* WWE Champion CM Punk claps as the glorious battle has ended "WWE Champion CM Punk: congradulations, Raw is War new official Champion" WWE Champion CM Punk drops the microphone and weels his way out of the arena Rated Peep Superstar's enterance plays, Rated Peep Superstar enters the arena "Rated Peep Superstar: Chris Xtreme, if you think so are so awesome and better than anyone else, well the truth is to be the best you gotta beat the rest, and everyone here knows I am the best and so before going round calling yourself the one and only great, the best, you gotta prove it like a man, and I know how hard it is for a kid like you" Chris Xtreme's enterance plays, Chris Xtreme enters the arena "Chris Xtreme: you know what yea, I like you, infact I look up to you, thats what a big deal I like you, and I like you so much the fact is I am now just like you, you said don't go round saying your the best, but I do it, coz you do it, who even said you were the best, nobody except for you, then you go blabbing it to your fans, then secondly, I have your style, hard and swag, and you may think I am childish and just a kid, well you too act that way, I am just lik you, coz I like you, so before being a bitching hypocrite look yourself in the mirror first" "Rated Peep Superstar: hey, do you think you can just come down to my hometown, and even say that infront of me, and my people??? well if you think you can, I will freakin' knock some God Damn sence into you" Match 2: Rated Peep Superstar vs Chris Xtreme TheBigSGA is sitting in his locker room, Matt Code bangs on the door, TheBigSGA opens the door, Matt Code hits him on the head with a steel chair "TheBigSGA: oi what the hell man, don't do that next time Matt Code charges at him and wacks him on the head again with a steel chair "TheBigSGA: what the bloomin' hell is wrong with you son, leave me alone" "Matt Code: you started a fight with Best in the World, that means you are starting a fight with me you idiot" Matt Code charges and hits TheBigSGA again for the third time, TheBigSGA piledrives Matt Code through stairs "TheBigSGA: what the hell, no I didn't, he began a fight with me, not me starting on him, no matt no no no" "Matt Code: if he starts a fight with you, then that means I am starting a fight with you, arghhhhhhhh" Matt Code attempts to hit TheBigSGA again but fails, TheBigSGA grabs the chair of him and wacks him 10 times "TheBigSGA: how do you freakin' like it you son of a bitch" "Matt Code: me and Best in the Wolrd are one, we are equall, we are SAME !!!!!!! " "TheBigSGA: look please, what are you trying to accomplish out of this" "Matt Code: I am trying to make you fight me back, for what I am doing to you, now die you asshole" Matt Code hits TheBigSGA one more time on the head with a steel chair Match 3: TheBigSGA vs Matt Code please rate this matchs card out of 10, thank you CLICK HERE - http://dominant-attitude-brawling.wikia.com/wiki/Extreme_Outlaw_Anime please can you join this other e-fed of mine, it is one based upon Anime, thank you, if you would like to join leave a comment on my message wall - http://dominant-attitude-brawling.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raj_Singh_%27the_Samurai_King%27